


Es’s Reaping

by ConspiraMo



Series: Staffterlife Shenanigans [1]
Category: Divine Church of Gunp
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiraMo/pseuds/ConspiraMo
Summary: It’s time for Es to go, whether they want to or not.
Series: Staffterlife Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961287
Kudos: 1





	Es’s Reaping

“Hey guys!” Ian called to Clary and Peace, “New orders!” The two other reapers immediately perked up, eyes bright with anticipation.   
“Who’s up?”  
“Let’s see, coming soon is Lars, Connie, Mal, Indi, and Maja but the closest, in a few hours is,” Ian flipped through some of the papers, “Es.”   
There was dead silence in Limbo. And then, very slowly, Clary put her finger on the tip of her nose.   
“Not it.” Peace scrambled to do the same, yelling, “Not it!” Ian just looked unamused.   
“You know, if you wanted me to take this one, you could’ve just asked.”   
“Yeah, but this was more fun,” Clary said.   
“And you know I’d just tell them to fuck off,” Peace chimes in. Ian rolls their eyes fondly.   
“Alright, but that means you two are playing for Mal when I’m gone, `cause he’s next.”   
“Oh hell yes, my time to shine,” Peace crowed.   
“As if you don’t play scissors every single time,” Clary muttered under her breath.   
“What?”   
“Nothing. Let’s go!” Ian let them start their matches as they walked towards the edge of Limbo. A portal opened up, dark grey with black and white streaks shot through it. Ian stepped through, and found themself in Mal’s lab. Mal and Es were sprawled face up and filthy with accumulated dirt on the floor, Es closer to them than Mal. Ian rolled their eyes with none of the fondness they showed for their fellow reapers. Of course these two would be dramatic about it. Still, they had a job to do.  
They crossed the couple of steps to Es’s body and crouched down beside them, nudging their side with their staff. “Es,” they called, “it’s time to go, come on.” Es blinked blearily at them for a second before attempting to scramble backwards, fingers reaching for Mal’s pistol that Ian just noticed. They sighed. “That’s not gonna do anything, I’m already dead, and so are you.” Es shook their head, fingers still reaching for the gun.   
“That’s not true! Mal said-“ Ian waved a hand, annoyed but trying not to show it.   
“I don’t particularly care what Mal said, and he’s being picked up by Clary or Peace in a couple hours anyways.” Ian went to do the traditional reaper way of pulling Es’s soul out of their body but Es pulled back.   
“No! I’m going to stay here with Mal!” Ian rolled their eyes again in frustration, reaching around and using the back of Es’s hoodie to pull their soul out of their body and holding it before xem like a scruffed cat.   
“Will you fucking shut up for five minutes? You’ll get to see Mal again anyways, but right now, we’re going to Gunp afterlife so you can see Mal again.” Still carrying Es by the back of their hoodie, Ian opened a portal to the gates of Gunp afterlife, only depositing Es back on their own two feet when the portal had swirled shut behind them. Es looked in awe up at the wrought iron gates, then back at Ian, who was watching them carefully. They then straightened up, jutting out their chin.   
“I’m not going in until Mal gets here.” Ian snorted quietly.   
“You really don’t get a choice.” They held out a fist and knocked on the gates three times. The wrought iron swung open, and an invisible force started tugging Es inside. They yelped, trying to grab on to something to stop it, but it was too quick and before they could do anything, the gates slammed shut behind them.   
“And stay there,” Ian growled. Xey sighed, rolling their shoulders. “At least that’s over with,” xey said as they walked through the portal back to Limbo.


End file.
